HARRY POTTER Y EL REGALO NAVIDEÑO
by John Rowling
Summary: Para los que buscan una historia navideña con mucho romance y amistad.


REGALO DE NAVIDAD

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Había llegado la fecha más especial entre todas las del año: Navidad.

Una grata dulzura de siempre se respiraba en todo el castillo. Los fuertes y deliciosos aromas provenientes de la cocina, llenaban el aire haciendo que a los estudiantes se les hiciera agua la boca.

El castillo parecía una postal de Navidad Por todas partes, se veía pinos de Navidad cargados de adornos multicolores, cubiertos de nieve y coronados con doradas estrellas brillantes.

Dentro de cada armadura brillaban luces multicolores y cada vez que algún estudiante pasaba por delante de ellos comenzaban a cantar una selección de villancicos.

Harry regresaba de la biblioteca donde había estado realizando un difícil trabajo sobre transformaciones.

Un pino gigante se acercó caminando hacia él a grandes zancadas.

¡Buenos noches, Harry! ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo el enorme pino con voz profunda.

¡Feliz Navidad también para ti, Hagrid! – respondió Harry que había visto las enormes botas de piel asomando por debajo de las ramas -. Realmente te has esmerado con la decoración navideña de este año. La decoración está increíble.

¿En verdad? ¡Gracias, Harry! – respondió el gigante hinchándose de orgullo -. Aunque he recibido una enorme cantidad de peticiones pidiéndome que quite las ramas de muérdago.

¿Potter, se puede saber qué haces merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas? – gritó una voz fría que Harry conocía muy bien.

Lo siento señor, yo…

Es mi culpa, profesor Snape - intervino Hagrid apoyando el Árbol de Navidad contra la pared –. Yo le pedí a Harry que me ayudara con…

Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor – dictaminó Snape sin prestarle atención a las explicaciones de Hagrid. E inclinándose hacia él, murmuró con una sonrisa despectiva:

Utilizar a otras personas para que cubran tus faltas es una bajeza incluso para ti, Potter

Y se alejó.

Snape me odia – comentó Harry con tristeza.

Lo que sucede es que la Navidad lo pone de mal humor – explicó Hagrid alzando nuevamente el pino con sus enormes manos.

Snape no necesita que sea Navidad para estar de mal humor. Debería llamarse Scrooge…

¿Quién? - preguntó Hagrid asomando su rostro barbudo entre las ramas.

Nadie. Olvídalo. Es un personaje de un libro muggle que leí en la escuela cuando era niño. Mejor me voy antes de que regrese y le descuente más puntos a Gryffindor. Adiós Hagrid.

Adiós, pequeño.

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda.

Jingle bells, Jingles bells, Jingle all the way… - murmuró de mala gana.

Debes decirlo cantando… - repuso la dama gorda sin franquearle el paso.

Es que no soy muy afinado – se disculpó Harry.

Lo siento – insistió ella con terquedad – O cantas o te quedas afuera. Órdenes del prefecto.

De mala gana Harry canturreó la melodía.

La dama gorda hizo que la cantara dos veces más antes de darse por satisfecha y permitirle ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

En la sala común, un gran fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. De la repisa colgaba una larga hilera medias de colores tan chillones y discordantes que Harry no tuvo dudas de quién las había puesto allí.

Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia un rincón donde Ron, agazapado y con el ceño fruncido, escribía algo en un trozo de pergamino.

Hola Ron, ¿qué haces?

Eh… Hola Harry – respondió Ron metiendo rápidamente el papel en el bolsillo de su túnica - Nada… Sólo le escribía una carta a mi mamá.

Mándale saludos de mi parte.

¿Saludos a quién? Ah… a mi mamá. Sí, por supuesto…

Ron estiró sus brazos y bostezó ruidosamente.

- ¡Aaahh. Estoy cansadísimo…! Creo que me iré a dormir temprano. ¡Buenas noches, Harry!

Ni por un momento Harry creyó las explicaciones de Ron.

No necesitaba la inteligencia de Hermione para darse cuenta de que su amigo ocultaba algo.

Pero, ¿qué podía ser? Harry y Ron eran amigos desde primer año y no tenían secretos entre ellos.

Hasta ahora…

A duras penas Harry logró terminar su tarea de transformaciones. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

Finalmente subió la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios.

Se puso su pijama, se quitó los anteojos y se metió en su cama.

Las frazadas de la cama de Ron se movían muy lenta y rítmicamente, como si ya estuviera dormido.

Harry vio el pergamino apoyado en la mesita de luz de su amigo y no pudo resistir la tentación de darle una mirada.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él.

Tomó la carta con mucho cuidado y se metió en su cama. Tiró de las cortinas del dosel para cerrarlas.

Lumos – musitó en voz apenas audible.

Con la luz de la punta de la varita encendida, Harry leyó:

Al Señor Gerente del Restaurante "El Cangrejo de Fuego"

Estimado señor:

La próxima Nochebuena, pienso ponerme mi túnica de gala, alquilar un carruaje e invitar a pasear una bella joven hasta Hogsmeade.

Estoy muy enamorado de esta joven, pero no estoy seguro de que ella sienta por mí un amor equivalente. Las oportunidades que tengo de expresar mis sentimientos son extremadamente raras. Por tanto, esa noche deberá ser la más ma­ravillosa e inolvidable de todas las veladas, pues tengo la intención de confesarle que la quiero.

Cuando lleguemos allí, es­timado señor, es donde usted y "El Cangrejo de Fuego" entran a for­mar parte de mi plan.

Quisiera una mesa perfecta. Deberá haber luz de velas, cubier­tos de plata y mantelería blanca como la nieve; también el más exquisito jugo de calabaza y una cena que sea la culminación de la carrera del cocinero.

Qui­siera que exactamente a mediano­che la orquesta tocara muy suave­mente la canción "¿Me amarás para siempre?" que es la preferida de la joven.

Y en ese preciso momento, pienso decirle lo que siento.

Le agradecería mucho si pu­diera usted confirmarme este plan y decirme a cuánto ascendería aproximadamente la cuenta.

Siendo aún un estudiante de sexto año de Hogwarts, no tengo muchas ocasiones de ganar dinero, por lo que mis ahorros ascienden a treinta y tres sickles.

Lo saluda atentamente,

Ronald B. Weasley

Al terminar de leer la carta, Harry sonreía.

Había adivinado los sentimientos de Ron por Hermione desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca hubiera pensado que su amigo animara a declarárselos.

Ahora entendía el motivo de tanto secreto.

Sin hacer ruido, Harry volvió a colocar la carta de su amigo donde la había encontrado.

Luego se recostó en su cama, deseando que los planes de Ron salieran tal como él los había pensado.

Al día siguiente, antes de ir a clase, Harry vio a Ron atar la carta en la pata de Pig, su lechuza, y susurrarle algo al oído antes de soltarla.

Harry contempló todo en silencio con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios.

Inconscientemente cruzó sus dedos, deseándole a Ron toda la suerte del mundo.

En el mismo momento en que terminó de enviar la carta, Ron comenzó a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

Era ingenuo pensar que el gerente del restaurante más famoso y más caro de Hogsmeade estuviera interesado en la vida sentimental de un insignificante alumno de sexto año de Hogwarts.

Con seguridad su carta sería arrojada al cesto de la basura.

La víspera de Navidad llegó rápidamente.

En los corredores colgaban los adornos de acebo y muérdago, provocando situaciones incómodas.

Cuando una muchacha se detenía debajo de una rama de muérdago y había cerca suyo algún estudiante, Peeves, el poltergeist del colegio, aparecía de pronto atravesando el muro de piedra e instaba al muchacho gritando a viva voz:

¡Debes besarla, está debajo del muérdago! ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad, muchacho! ¡Vamos bésala!

Esto había causado que chicos y chicas caminaran en grupos separados, recorriendo apresuradamente su camino sin detenerse.

Hacía días que Harry había mandado el asunto de la carta de Ron al fondo de su mente.

Preocupado por los exámenes, y sobre todo, y su reuniones con Dumbledore, el problema de su amigo había quedado en el olvido.

Sin embargo, una mañana durante el desayuno, el problema de Ron irrumpió nuevamente en su conciencia.

Las lechuzas entraron como flechas en el Gran Comedor llevando el correo como de costumbre, y Ron se atragantó con la tostada que estaba comiendo cuando su lechuza aterrizó ante él con un sobre en el pico.

Harry, que estaba sentado frente a su amigo, notó las grandes letras doradas podía leerse "El Cangrejo de Fuego".

¿Quién te escribe, Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

Es sólo un catalogo vía lechuza que pedí – respondió Ron mientras sus orejas se ponían de un rojo muy brillante.

Guardando el sobre en el bolsillo, se apresuró a terminar su desayuno y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

¿Tienes idea de lo que le sucede? – preguntó Hermione a Harry- Últimamente se ha estado comportando de forma muy extraña conmigo. ¿Estará enojado por algo?

No lo creo – respondió Harry con sinceridad -. Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía demasiado.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la sala común. Atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo hacer un bollo con la carta que había recibido y arrojarlo al cesto de la basura.

Odio ser pobre – murmuró con expresión decepcionada.

Luego con las manos en los bolsillos, Ron se marchó enfadado, subiendo por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry esperó escondido hasta que se hubiera ido, y se dirigió a la papelera. Recogió la carta de su amigo, la desabolló y leyó:

Estimado señor Weasley:

Su muy agradable carta ha re­cibido cierta atención por parte de nuestro personal.

Sólo para su información, le adjunto las suge­rencias de nuestro chef, el famoso André Dumont.

_"Pinzas de cangrejo rellenas con caviar de esturión del mar Caspio"._

"_Filete de centolla, saltado en cebollita y acompañado con champiñones"_

"_Faisán trufado servido en un pequeño nido, guarnición de verduras y ensalada."_

_"Un excelente postre helado llamado Ritorna vincitor de la ópera Aída, cubierto con crema de cerezas y chocolate." _

"_Una dulce bebida espumante sin alcohol para sellar la anticipación"._

El precio de esta cena en el lujoso Salón Magnifique, que incluye bebidas, brindis, pro­pinas, flores y música, asciende a unos cien galleons, con lo cual espe­ramos que su plan lo conduzca a una completa victoria…

Consciente de que el costo de esta cena excede con mucho sus posibilidades, creo que usted podría beneficiarse de nuestro servicio "Económico". Para mí sería un placer hacerle una reservación en el Salón Populace y asegurarme de que tenga una mesa muy agradable, la mejor de las atenciones, flores ... y de que usted y su chica puedan elegir directamente lo que más llame la atención del menú acorde a sus posibilidades.

Podrán sin duda tomar un par de helados, gozar de una muy buena velada por muchísimo menos de lo que sugiere André Dumont. Sin em­bargo, sólo usted puede tomar la decisión, así que le ruego me confirme cómo desearía que le organizáramos su velada íntima.

Con los mejores deseos.

Cordialmente,

Guillaume Sorcier

Gerente del "El Cangrejo de Fuego"

Posdata: Creo que su encanta­dora carta inspiró al señor Dumont.

Harry comprendió enseguida por qué Ron se sentía tan desalentado. Sus ahorros no se acercaban ni remotamente a los cien galleons.

Con gusto le hubiera dado a Ron el dinero que necesitaba para concretar su plan. Pero sabía que su amigo era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlos. Además no podía hacerlo sin antes confesarle que había estado espiando su correspondencia, y no sentía deseos de pelearle con él.

Ron no se tomó la molestia de contestar la carta del señor Sorcier. Era evidente que habían tomado todo a broma.

Seguro de que Hermione nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, Ron ni siquiera la había invitado a salir archivando para un futuro lejano la declaración de su amor.

Decirle "Te amo" mientras tomaban un helado en las "Tres Escobas", o aún en "El Cangrejo de Fuego" no era la noche inolvidable que él había imaginado.

El día de Nochebuena Ron se despertó de malhumor y así estuvo durante todo el día.

Sentía lástima de sí mismo, de su pobreza, y se autocompadecía pensando que nunca lograría que una chica se fijara en él a menos que acumulara una buena cantidad de galleons en el banco.

Durante todo el día evitó la compañía de sus amigos, paseando solo por los terrenos de Hogwarts con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, masticando una saliva amarga parecida al rencor.

Por eso, esa tarde al ingresar al dormitorio de los chicos, le extrañó ver su túnica de gala extendida sobre la cama con una enigmática nota sobre ella que decía:

_Te espero a las 19 hs en el Hall del Castillo._

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Ron se colocó su túnica de gala y bajó hacia el Hall temiendo en todo momento estar siendo objeto de alguna broma pesada.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione lo estaba esperando.

Lo miró sorprendida sin decir una palabra.

Era una Hermione completamente distinta a la que conocía. No sabía qué había hecho con su pelo, pero estaba peinado de una manera que la hacía más alta y delicada que de costumbre. Su túnica de gala se entalla perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando su figura.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras estrujaba sus manos vacías de libros.

Cielos, e-estás muy bonita – tartumedó Ron sin poder evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

Tú también estás muy elegante - respondió Hermione con cautela -. Tu nota me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tú estabas preparando…

¿Mi nota…? – comenzó a decir Ron.

Pero, en ese instante, un joven primorosamente vestido con el uniforme de cochero ingresó al vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de los jóvenes y anunció:

Señor Weasley, su carruaje está listo.

Ron se sintió primero confundido, y enseguida entró en pánico.

Era evidente que al no contestar la carta del señor Sorcier, éste había asumido que el plan propuesto seguía su curso y les había enviado un coche para recogerlos.

Ron pensó y desechó en un segundo mil formas de decirle a Hermione que todo se trataba de un gigantesco error.

Pero ella ya se encaminaba con paso seguro hacia la salida.

Además, estaba tan contenta que no tuvo ánimo para desilusionarla.

El cochero abrió la puerta del lujoso carruaje y ayudó a Hermione a acomodarse en su interior.

Con gesto resignado, Ron la siguió pensando que en el peor de los casos debería fregar platos en "El Cangrejo de Fuego" por el resto de sus días.

El viaje resultó agradable aunque muy silencioso. Hermione contemplaba el paisaje con expresión extasiada y, de tanto en tanto, miraba a Ron de reojo.

Ron en cambio, hundido en el mullido asiento, apretaba con fuerza sus treinta y tres sickles mientras se imaginaba de rodillas suplicando al señor Sorcier que no lo enviara a Azkaban a cambio de servirlo mejor que un elfo doméstico.

El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero ayudó a Ron y a Hermione a descender del mismo.

Un desgarbado Papa Noel hacía sonar su campana de bronce.

¡Feliz Navidad! – los saludó cuando pasaron junto a él.

Pero Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado emocionados y nerviosos como para prestarle atención.

La pareja entró al vestíbulo. A la de­recha, al final de una escalera, esta­ba el Salón Magnifique. Había un cordón de terciopelo en la parte inferior de la escalera y otro arriba; y un mayordomo apostado junto a cada cordón. Muchas parejas, vestidas elegantemente, esperaban ser admitidas.

Ron miró a Hermione y ella le devolvió la mirada y alzó las cejas. Finalmente, tragando saliva, Ron musitó: "Aquí vamos" y se acercó temblando como una hoja al mayordomo.

B-buenas noches, señor le dijo , mi nombre es Ronald Weasley. ¿Tienen ustedes por casualidad una reservación a mi nombre?

El mayordomo corrió el cordón rápidamente.

¡Por supuesto que sí! respon­dió con el rostro resplandeciente.

El jefe de camareros que se encontraba en la parte superior de los peldaños, le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa:

¿El señor Ronald Weasley?

Sí, s-señor logró responder Ron sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

Pase por aquí, por favor - indicó.

Y casta­ñeteó los dedos. El jefe de meseros los llevó a través del Salón Magnifique hacia una preciosa mesa. Dos camareros encendían las velas blancas y altas…

Hermione observaba todo con ojos asombrados. En medio de las velas y en un jarrón blanco, ha­bía flores: tulipanes blancos y ro­sas rojas.

Un camarero de saco rojo corrió la silla para que Hermione se sentara. Frente a ella había una caja plateada. La joven la abrió y en su interior descubrió un ramo de pequeñas orquídeas blancas.

Alzó la vista contemplando a Ron con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

Ron se encogió de hombros, y con un gesto torpe dijo:

Son para ti. Espero que te gusten.

¡Son hermosas! ¡Me encantan! - exclamó emocionada.

El menú era una acuarela pin­tada a mano. En el ángulo superior derecho se veía el rostro de un joven; y a la iz­quierda, en resplandeciente relieve, el rostro de una muchacha. Los dos retratos se acercaban el uno al otro hasta fusionarse formando un corazón.

El camarero preguntó a Ron:

¿Les gustaría algo de tomar?

Los dos pidieron jugo de calabaza. Fue la única pregunta que les hicieron durante toda la velada.

La plata brilla­ba y en el cristal centelleaba la luz de las velas.

Merlin Aznavour y sus Abracadabras tocaban la música de fondo. El servicio era constante, atento y discreto; cada plato, mejor que el anterior.

A mitad de la cena un caballero distinguido, con canas y una gran nariz galesa, se acercó a la mesa de Ron y Hermione:

Soy Guillaume Sorcier. Vine para asegurarme de que no estaban enojados conmigo.

Ron se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a balbucear palabra sin sentido, pero el señor Sorcier lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano y una amplia sonrisa.

No es necesario que me agradezca, señor Weasley. Es un placer compartir este momento con ustedes.

El señor Sorcier acercó una silla, se sentó y los deleitó con anécdotas sobre cómo había conocido a su esposa, sobre el origen de las tortillas de huevo, y con un relato encantador sobre una cena que ofreció en el colegio Beauxbatons, en Francia.

¿Fue usted quién dibujó el menú? – preguntó Hermione.

El señor Sorcier sonrió, y por toda respuesta dio vuelta el menú y trazó rápi­damente con una pluma la cabeza de un chef. En la parte inferior escribió:

_Si l'amour ne demande que des baisers, à quoi bon la gloire de cuisinier?_

_Si el amor sólo requie­re de besos, ¿de qué sirve la fama del cocinero?_

Una vez que el señor Sorcier se retiró, Hermione contempló a Ron, preguntándose cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él. Hacía tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de que se fijara en ella como algo más que una amiga.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaban los dos sentados nada menos que en "El Cangrejo de Fuego".

Acaban de hablar con el famoso Guillaume Sorcier; les habían servido una cena superior a cualquiera que hubieran comido en Hogwarts… Hermione se estremeció intentado calcular cuánto le iba costar a Ron esa magnífica velada.

Dos pensamientos se clavaron en su mente:

¿Cómo habría conseguido el dinero para pagar todo este lujo?

¿Para qué se habría tomado Ron tantas molestias?

Hermione no podía imaginar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria para la primera de las preguntas.

Pero la segunda hacía que su pulso se acelerara y que le faltara el aliento…

Pero la muchacha se obligó a serenarse. No quería alimentar falsas esperanzas…

En ese momento, Merlin Aznavour abandonó el podio de la orquesta y se acercó a la mesa de la pareja. El legendario director, efusivo y cor­dial, les contó que había estudiado en Hogwarts y que había pertenecido a Gryffindor.

Cuando Hermione se distrajo un momento, Merlin se inclinó hacia Ron y susurró:

"¿Me amarás para siempre?". A la medianoche. Buena suerte.

Se le­vantó, sonrió, y regresó junto a la orquesta.

Ron y Hermione estaban bebiendo la más exquisita hidromiel espumante que hubieran probado en su vida, cuando el camarero se acercó a la mesa y le dijo a Ron que el Señor Dumont quería saber si podía ir a verlo un momento en la cocina.

Ron se puso de pie, temblando como una hoja. Sólo existía un motivo por el cual podían lla­marlo aparte.

Habían descubierto que carecía de dinero.

Ron miró instintivamente la puerta. Era imposible escapar de ese lugar sin que lo atraparan.

Seguramente estaba protegido con toda clase de encantamiento anti-bribones.

Además, no tenía corazón para dejar que Hermione se hiciera cargo de la situación. Eso le rompería el corazón.

Al menos habían tenido la delicadeza de llevarlo a un lugar apartado.

Seguramente los dueños del restaurante no querían estropearle la cena a los demás clientes con la escena de los camareros rompiendo todos sus huesos.

¿Cuántos años en Azkabán le darían por no pagar la comida?

Quizás pudiera llegar a un arreglo…

El jefe de camareros espe­raba a Ron otro lado de la puerta.

Sin decir una palabra le entregó la cuenta, mientras decía:

Pensamos que preferiría que no le lleváramos esto a su mesa.

Ron no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Mire, señor – comenzó a explicar Ron sin molestarse en mirar el elegante pergamino -. Todo se trata de un malentendido, yo…

Pero el camarero lo cortó en seco e insistió.

- Mire la cuenta, señor Weasley.

Temero­samente Ron dio vuelta el papel y miró el total.

Eran 33 sickles. Exac­tamente lo que por carta había in­formado al señor Sorcier que podía gastar.

Tal cantidad, desde luego, no podía siquiera comenzar a cubrir a "El Cangrejo de Fuego" por el costo de esa velada.

Ron miró al jefe de camareros con asombro.

Este sonrió y dijo:

Todo el perso­nal le desea suerte.

Ron regresó a la mesa con la sensación de estar flotando en el aire.

¿Qué quería el señor Dumont, Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

Saber si nos había gustado la comida - repuso Ron. Y sin pensar lo que decía, propuso:

¿Bailamos?

Hermione abrió la boca formando una "O" tan grande, que Ron pudo ver su campanilla.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

Por toda respuesta Ron puso su mano sobre el brazo de la muchacha y la guió hacia la pista de baile.

Otras parejas bailaban a su alrededor. Habla­ban y sonreían.

Pero Hermione sólo tenía ojos para Ron.

Estaba viviendo una noche de cuento de hadas y todo era verdad.

¡Estoy enamorada! – pensó -. ¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Estoy enamorada!

Cinco minutos antes de la medianoche, los dos estaban sentados a la mesa rodeados por un halo de felicidad.

El camarero apareció junto a ellos con una botellita de hidromiel espumante.

La abrió con un apagado "pop" y llenó las copas de cristal.

Ron alzó su copa hacia Hermione, y en ese momento el baterista de la orquesta hizo redoblar sus tambores.

Merlin Aznavour se volvió hacia ellos y los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Alzó su mano y la bajó; de repente comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y romántica.

"_¿Me amarás para siempre, amor de mi vida/ Serás mía esta noche de magia y pasión_

_Caminemos juntos, tomados de la mano / esta loca aventura que se llama amor."_

Ron miró a Hermione, inspiró profundamente juntando todo el coraje de que disponía y, a pesar del nudo que le oprimía la garganta, le pregun­tó:

Hermione. Te amo. Siempre te amé. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?

Dos lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por las mejillas de Hermione.

Incapaz de articular una sola sílaba asintió con fuerza con la cabeza.

Y poniéndose de pie se fundió en un beso apasionado con Ron, mientras reía y lloraba, todo al mismo tiempo.

Al poco rato, salían abrazados de "El Cangrejo de Fuego", con el corazón lleno de alegría y amor.

Feliz Navidad – los saludó el Papa Noel de la entrada.

Pero Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado emocionados descubriéndose el uno al otro como para prestarle atención.

Cuando la pareja se alejó lo suficiente, el espigado Papa Noel se quitó la barba postiza y la peluca dejando al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba su frente.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja musitó para sí:

¡Feliz Navidad Ron! ¡Feliz Navidad Hermione! ¡Feliz Navidad amigos! ¡Estoy seguro de que disfrutarán mi regalo!


End file.
